(Love Hate) Don't Want An Ending
by DumbAce
Summary: Ini kisah Kaisoo dimalam hari, berhubungan lewat telpon, diganggu oleh chanyeol dan Sehun serta lovey dovey aneh mereka. video call itu untuk kali ini entah kenapa begitu romantis bagi kyungsoo, seharusnya dia tahu namja sialan nya itu tidak pernah bisa berlaku manis tapi kali ini... kyungsoo bahkan harus mengunci mulutnya agar tidak memuji namja sialan itu. KAISOO/Fluffy/1


**Dont Want Ending**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KYUNGSOO POV

"Filmnya cukup menyedihkan"

Malam ini aku tengah menonton dvd dikamarku sendiri, seperti biasa besokkan hari libur jadi aku bisa puas nonton dvd sampai jam berapapun.

Aku mengambil dvd itu dari laptopku dan kemudian mengganti nya dengan dvd yang lain. Aku mencari dvd dikotak penyimpanan dvd ku dan ahhh sepertinya aku akan menonton film titanic untuk ke enam kalinya! Hehehe waktu itu, sekali aku menonton dvd ini bersama namja sialan itu tapi itu tak mengasyikkan karena waktu itu aku tak focus menonton film titanic karena saat itu kami menontonnya bersama dengan member lainnya didorm dan kalian tahu sendirikan bukannya menonton tapi mereka malah rusuh.

Aku kemudian memasukkan cd itu kedalam dvd dilaptopku, belum sempat aku memasukkan cd itu eh tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi dengan enggan aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat siapa yang menghubungiku jam 1 pagi seperti ini!

"eh? Video call? Namja sialan?" aishhhh apa sih yang dia lakukan jam 1 pagi seperti ini? Apa tidak cukup dia menggangguku tadi siang dan sekarang ? aigoo namja sialan ini, tapi tak apa sih aku juga lagi ingin melihat wajahnya! Aku kemudian menerima video call dari dia. Terlihat jelas di ponselku dia tengah duduk dan menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkannya….

"bandel!" ucapnya sambil menyentuh ponselnya sendiri seolah-olah tengah menjitak kepalaku. Aku memanyunkan bibirku. Menyesal aku menerima video call dari dia kalau ternyata aku akan dinasehati lagi olehnya sama seperti sebelum-belumnya! Ah Kyungsoo ~ya kenapa kau babo? Kau kan tahu kalau dia pasti akan menghubungimu saat kau besoknya libur! Ahrghh babo ih

"sekarang lagi nonton dvd atau main starcraft? Ah seprtinya dari wajahmu terlihat kau tengah menonton dvd, yakan yeoja baboku?" aku hanya bisa menggerutu, ish kenapa dia selalu benar?! Kulihat wajahnya kini tengah mentapku dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk melihat muka marahnya itu.

Aku berfikir keras, cih apa itu. muka seperti itu? mana bisa aku kalah olehnya dalam hal marah-marah seperti ini?

"cih dan kau mengapa belum tidur, tuan Kim Kai ku tertamapan?" Aku tertawa sendiri mendengar kataku tadi tuan Kim Kai ku tertampan hahaha, lihatlah sekarang wajahnya mulai memerah ckekekeke. "yak! Kenapa kau jadi yang marah kepadaku? Uh tahu begini aku tidak akan mau menghubungimu, dasar!"

"BOHONG, KYUNGSOO ~YA JONGIN BOHONG KAU TAHU TADI DIA SAMPAI MEMINTA PULSA KEPADA KAMI AGAR DIA BISA MENGHUBUNGIMU MALAM INI JUGA HAHAHA" Aku melihat dari layar ponselku terlihat ada chanyeol dan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja telah merampas ponselnya namja sialan itu. Aku tertawa sendiri mendengar teriakan dan kelakuan mereka berdua.

"KAU TAHU DIA TADI MEMINTA PULSA DENGAN KAMI DENGAN WAJAH MEMELAS, AH SEHUN KAU INGAT BAGAIMANA DIA MEMINTA TADI?"

"ah tentu saja, Kyungsoo ~ya lihat yah..' HYUNG AYOLAHHH, KU MOHONNN, INI SUDAH TENGAH MALAM TENTU SAJA TAK ADA YANG MENJUALNYA, KU MOHON JEBAL, AH SEHUN KU MOHON BANTULAH HYUNG MU SEKALI INI SAJA' hahahaha bagaimana? Aku mirip dengan wajah memelasnya tadi kan hyung, HEHEEHEH" aku sangat puas mendengar laporan tengah malam mereka aku tertawa sangat keras, Cahnyeol dan Sehun pun begitu hahaha ku lihat Jongin langsung menarik ponsenya dan ku lihat dia juga tengah memukul mereka berdua.

"YAK! KALIAN KURANG AJARRRRRR! MATI KALIAN!,"

"HYAAAA SEHUN~AH AYO KITA KABURRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"YAK AWAS KAU!" aku semakin tertawa melihat dia hahahhahaha namja sialan itu lucu sekaliii hahahahaha

"YAK! Nenek sihir jelek! Kau berhenti menertawaiku! Huh kata-kata mereka tadi itu bahong.."

"JONGIN YANG BOHONG KYUNGSOO ~YA!" *teriak Chanyeol dan Sehun dari kamar

"YAK! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR INGIN MATI HAHHH?" aku melihat wajah kesalnya, entah kenapa aku sangat suka dengan wajah kesal dia seperti sekarang ini. Kami terdiam dalam waktu yang agak lama sampai akhirnya dia yang membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"ish, aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aish kata-kata mereka tadi benar! Yak nenek sihir jelek tapi cantik, hupt aku begitu karena kau! Makanya jangan membuat aku khawatir kepadamu. Sudah sekarang kau bereskan dvd yang pasti sudah berserakan itu! Cepat bereskan, ayolah jangan diam seperti itu aku akan mengawasimu jadi jangan matikan sambungan ini oke? Yeoja baboku?" aku tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti, lalu mulai membereskan cd-cd dvd ini.

Aku sangat suka cara dia memberikan perhatiannya seperti ini walaupun tidak secara gamblang tapi aku mengetahuinya namja sialan ku….

"sudah selesai namja sialanku, ya sudah kau tidur sa,,"

"yak! Aku takkan tidur sebelum kau tidur. Sekarang kau pergi ke kamar mandi aku juga akan pergi. kita lakukan kebiasaan kita sikat gigi bareng dan mencuci muka arraseo Kyungie~ya?" aku lagi-lagi tersenyum, ini seperti ini aku suka dengan cara dia memperlakukan diriku, ku lihat dia balas dengan senyumannya juga. Akupun melangkah menuju kamar mandi, ku lihat ia pun juga.

Aku pun sudah sampai dan ku lihat dia sudah sampai juga.

"ayo, mana sikat gigi couple yang kita beli disupermarket waktu itu?" aku pun dengan sigap mengambil dan memperlihatkan padanya dia pun sama, lagi-lagi kami hanya saling tersenyum.

"baiklah ayo dimulai" ucapku kami pun dengan serentak menyikat gigi kami masing-masing, setelah itu kami pun mencuci muka kami.

"baiklah sudah selesai! Ayo pergi ke kamarmu, aku pun akan pergi ke kamarku Kyungsoo ~ya"

"aigoo, Jongin~ah kenapa kau jadi seperti sehun huh? Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini?"

"aish kau itu selalu saja menggerutu! Sudah ikuti saja ucapanku, dan yak! Jangan kau samakan aku dengan saudaramu itu!, kau tahu aku tak akan sama dengan Sehun. Lihat saja wajahku 1000x lebih tampan darinya."

"yak! Namja sialan ku ini, kenapa sikap narsis mu keluar di tengah malam seperti ini hah? Yayayayaya namja sialan ku memang tampan, tapi tetap Edward Cullen yang lebih tampan."

"iyakah? Huh, kau kenapa membandingkan ku dengan vampire twilight itu hah? Dimana-mana aku juga yang akan lebih tampan dari nya itu yeoja baboku, ahh tapi tak apa setidakya aku lebih di cintai olehmu dari pada dia."

"cih namja sialan ku ini kenapa jadi percaya diri sekali huh? Yak memang aku apa katamu tadi….menci…"

"STOPPPP! Kyungsoo ~ya jika kita seperti ini terus kurasa ini akan berlangsung sampai pagi dan hahaha aku tak tahu apa lagi mungkin kita akan bertengkar lagi, ya sudah yeoja baboku ayo kuantar kau ke kamarmu dan aku akan kekamarku sendiri."

"ne, tuan Kim Jongin, Tuan Kim kai tertampan, dan namja sialanku" akupun melangkah masuk kekamarku dan menutup pintu kamarku lalu aku duduk di kasurku. Dia pun sama posisinya.

"ayo tidur kau jangan matikan ponsel ini, ponselmu kau taruh dimana saja asal aku bisa melihat wajahmu oke?" tanpa berfikir panjang aku pun menuruti nya dan menaruh ponselku di meja depan tempat tidurku.

"aku sudah menuruti perintahmu tuan Kim, sekarang aku mau kau menuruti perintahku!" ku lihat ia berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"apa permintaanmu nona kyung?"

"eumm nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku" setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu kulihat ia pergi aku pikir dia tidak mau tapi ternyata aku salah ia terlihat membawa gitarnya. Dia tersenyum

"berbaringlah aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu sampai kau benar-benar tertidur" aku pun berbaring dengan tetap melihat ponselku, sedetik kemudian aku mendengar petikkan gitar dan suara ciri khasnya keluar, aku sangat kenal nada itu, lagu don't want ending yang ia nyanyikan. Itu adalah lagu Kesukaanku.

' I don't wanna fall out, but were all out of time (don't want ending)

In one day, no way you'll be mine (don't want ending)

My heart is running on empty, one more day and then we go

And, yeah the time goes on now, don't ask me how

I don't know we'll be home tomorrow

'bout a thousand miles too far away, say you won't forget and I'll be okay

At least tonight, it's just you and me and honestly, that's everything I need

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya bernyanyi kulihat ia menyanyikannya dengan menutup matanya, saat dia membuka matanya dia pun ikut tersenyum kepadaku. Setelah itu lambat laun aku pun menutup kedua mataku untuk masuk kealam bawah sadarku.

"gomawo Jongin~ah, saranghae" gumam ku sangat pelan takut ia mendengarkannya.

...

POV KIM JONGIN

.

.

.

I don't wanna fall out, but were all out of time (don't want ending)

In one day, no way you'll be mine (don't want ending) tonight a countdown

Till the day were not around (is this over?) (don't want ending)

Then you're gone, and were on with our lives, no don't want ending

The days turn to hours, and it's just moment before they go

I'm scared to say goodbye, 'cuz what's after that? I don't know?

And as the years slip past us, if we lose track or lose the fight

I will search forever to find a back, to tonight, where just you and me and honestly

that's everything I need

I don't wanna fall out, but were all out of time (don't want ending)

In one day, no way you'll be mine (don't want ending) tonight a countdown

Till the day were not around (is this over?) (don't want ending)

.

.

Aku telah selesai menyanyikan lagu kesukkaannya, ku lihat layar ponselku ternyata dia sudah tertidur aku perhatikan wajahnya mencoba merekam setiap detail wajahnya dalam otakku.

"saranghae Kyungsoo ~ya jeongmal saranghae" aku pun menaruh gitarku dan menaruh ponselku di meja samping tempat tidurku. Lalu aku berbaring menghadap ponsel ku yang ku anggap itu adalah dia.

"semoga ini tak akan pernah berakhir, Aku mencintaimu... adakah kata yang lebih dalam dari itu? Kalau ada beri tahu aku. gomawoo kyungie~ya atas semua hal yang kau berikan kepadaku" ucapku pelan dan lirih aku pun menutup kedua mataku untuk tidur tanpa mematikan ponselku…

.

.

 **END**

 **nih ye, gue keluarin semua stock fanfic dilapotop jaman smp gue, jadi kalo bahasanya alay gue minta maap dah. well dibawah tu note gue dulu banget 5 tahuan agaknya.**

 **.**

 **Aigoo, hupt akhirnya selesai juga ini dibikin dalam waktu kurang lebih 1jam. Hehehe ini muncul ide gara-gara gue kagak bisa tidur, okey gue saranin sih kalian ngedengerin juga tu lagu don't want ending nya sam tsui.**

 **dah jadi, gue minta review/gaji gue boleh yee hehehe** **  
**


End file.
